Sasha Jednak
Sasha Jednak is a Serbian driver who started F1 career in the 1988 season of the Formula One career. Jednak's first team was Minardi-Ford team. Jednak's first sponsor contract was signed with Sponsor type E. Jednak's team-mate for start of first season was Luis Perez-Sala. Seasons 1988 Debuted on Brazilian Jacarepagua track for Minardi-Ford. Started from 13th place, and showed good pace at first laps, coming into top 10. But then made rookie mistake and crached his car into wall, losing only one wheel. After hard beginenng of his F1 career he and his teammate locked last row on the grid on Imola, having little hope of any good result. Race-day brought hard race for Jednak's Minardi, as htey had to pit 4 times for car repairs. After 2 disapointing weekends, we went to Monaco on famous street circuit. Only 15th place, showed clear lack of pure pace of Minardi-car. but on Monte Carlo streets, it isn't over until you cross the line. Yet for Sasha it was over much before that, as his suspension failed he was forced to retire. Hard work of mechanics before Mexican Grand Prix on Hermanos Rodriguez track, was more then obvius on saturday with Jednak taking 6th place on the grid. Nobody expected what happened next day in race, with more then half of grid staying stucked in gravel trap. Still with few pitstops for repairs, Jednak stayed on track and took 5th position, scoring his first points. We moved to Canada on another wellknown track, Gilles Villeneuve. Having lot of trouble to setup their car, both Minardis got into last row off the grid. On race-day, with some battles in front, retirements and better driving they made their way up the grid. Until in lap 57, Sasha was forced to retire because of transmission failiure, running 15th at the moment. Another badluck weekend was quickly forgotten and everyone in Minardi team agreed they have to make step forward. They sure did make the right step with Jednak quallifaing on 2nd and Perez-Sala on 14th less then .3sec behind his teammate. Race proved that it wasn't coincidence and Jednak got his first win on Detroit street circuit. First win was followed with average weekend on Paul Ricard circuit, finishing in 15. First time finishing 2 races in a row. Next race on Silverstone circuit saw Jednak finishing 4th with solid race with no problems. Another trouble free race on Hockenhaim track for German GP and 4th over finish line for Sasha. Then bad quallification on Hungaroring. With small possibility for overtake, Jednak managed only 7th in race. Ending his 2race strike of scoring points. After Hungary GP it was anounced that Jednak will go to Tyrell for next (1989) season, joining Tobi Kederer. New contract didn't change Sasha's pace in next race as he managed only 9th after struggle on Spa. To show bad form there was transmission failiure in Italy on legendary Monza circuit, after having good start from 4th place. Next race, Estoril in Portugal, brought to us Jednak's first pole-position. He was slow of the line and lost couple of positions in first lap. There was some car troubles through race as Sasha couldn't find pace and consistancy but managed to stay in points and finished 6th. In last 3 races, dominated by Tyrell and Keranen, Sasha managed to grab only 1 point in Jerez, finishing season on 10th place. Finishing season with 19 points. 1991 Coming to Tyrell Sasha felt that it is team that wants to fight for title and that is expected from him. His team-mate 2nd year in team, Toby Kederer helped him to get to know the car. And results were obvious in first 2 races. Taking 2nd spot on the grid in Phoenix and Interlagos, Sasha got two wins at start of the 1991 season. Statistics Complete Formula 1 results Grand Prix wins Jednak, Sasha